


Merluca après 16x14

by xgreysxanatomyx



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Love, soft
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgreysxanatomyx/pseuds/xgreysxanatomyx
Summary: [L'histoire se passe juste après la fin de l'épisode 14 de la saison 16]Après avoir dit à Meredith qu'il n'avait pas plus besoin d'elle, Andrew disparait et ne donne plus signe de vie.Il ne revient que 2 mois plus tard alors que tout le monde le pensait parti pour toujours.Où était-il ? va t-il reconstruire sa relation avec Meredith ? Et surtout est ce que Meredith voudra tout recommencer à zéro ?
Relationships: Andrew DeLuca/Meredith Grey, MerLuca
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	1. Le retour à la réalité

Plusieurs semaines s’étaient écoulée après que Andrew, dans une colère noire, avait décidé de se séparer de Meredith. Celle ci ne l’avait pas fait voir, mais elle avait été profondément touché par ses paroles et leur séparation. Elle s’était réfugié dans son travail pour éviter d’y penser chaque seconde de sa vie, qui semblait ne pu avoir de sens.

Andrew avait complètement disparu après avoir soigné Suzanne, personne ne l’avait vu, pas même sa grande sœur, Carina. Ce fut seulement après deux mois d’absence qu’il revenu à l’hôpital. Comme par magie.

La première personne à l’avoir croisé fit Bailey. Elle le convoqua immédiatement dans son bureau pour avoir des réponses à ses questions et savoir qu’est ce qu’il l’avait poussé à disparaître sans prévenir.

Il s’était assis en face d’elle et elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. « Puis je savoir la raison de cette absence ? Et pourquoi personne n’a été prévenu ? » elle l’interrogea bien décidé à avoir des réponses. Andrew attendu un instant puis fini par parler « Je n’allais pas bien chef, j’avais besoin de me soigner et j’ai toujours besoin de me soigner mais j’ai fais des progrès... ». Il s’exprimait calmement et de façon claire comme s’il était devenu une nouvelle personne.

En réalité Andrew avait passé deux mois intense. Il était passé par plusieurs phases mais surtout par la dépression. « Je... je souffre de la même maladie que mon père... mais je me soignes et je fais en sorte d’aller mieux » Il avait vu un psychiatre qui l’avait beaucoup aidé. Il avait préféré s’éloigner de tout le monde à l’hôpital pour éviter de faire encore plus de mal aux gens qu’il aimait. Il s’en voulait déjà terriblement pour Meredith et était terrifié à l’idée de la revoir mais pour l’instant il devait déjà affronté Bailey qui l’écoutait attentivement.

« je suis désolé d’être parti comme ça mais si j’étais resté j’aurais fais du mal a beaucoup de monde… » Il dit en baissant la tête honteux « c’était le mieux à faire pour moi » « Et est ce que tu penses pouvoir retravailler ? » Bailey demanda finalement « Oui chef, c’est pour ça que je suis revenu » « tu peux me garantir que tu vas mieux ? » « Je vais mieux » Il affirma « j’ai encore des progrès à faire mais je vous promets que je ne suis plus un danger pour les patients ». Bailey hocha la tête « très bien je t’accorde une deuxième chance Deluca mais tu n’as pas intérêt à la gâcher on est bien d’accord ? » Il hocha la tête vivement, il savait qu’il n’avait pas droit à l’erreur. « Merci dr.Bailey » Elle lui fit un petit sourire et se leva « vas travailler maintenant et que je n’entende pas parler de toi » « je vous le promets ». Il se leva à son tour et quitta le bureau.

Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit que des infirmières. Au fond de lui il aurait voulu voir Meredith et simplement la prendre dans ses bras. Respirer son odeur de lavande qu’il aimait tant, sentir son coeur battre, caresser ses cheveux, prendre sa main dans la sienne, l’embrasser le plus tendrement possible et oublier tous ce qui s’était passé, toutes les horreurs qu’il lui avait dit. Mais malheureusement il savait très bien que ça n’allait pas se passer comme ça… il avait peur de la réaction de Meredith quand elle le verrait, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s’attendre. Pendant ses deux mois d’absence, pas une seule minute ne s’était écoulé sans qu’il ne pense à elle. Il s’en voulait terriblement pour ce qu’il lui avait fait subir, il se sentait nul à vrai dire, terriblement nul. Il avait fait du mal à la femme qu’il aimait, à l’une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Il avança dans les couloirs en direction de la salle des résidents pour se changer. Sur le chemin, les regards se tournaient toujours vers lui. Les rumeurs et les ragots allaient très vite dans cet hôpital et tout le monde était au courant de ce qui s’était passé et surtout de la façon dont il avait quitté sa petite amie, Meredith Grey. Le personnel de l’hôpital appréciait et admirait beaucoup Meredith qui avait traversé de nombreuses épreuves dans sa vie et savoir qu’il lui avait hurlé dessus de la sorte et fini par lui dire qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’elle, était quelque chose que tout le monde voyait d’un mauvaise oeil.

Andrew marcha donc la tête baissé jusqu’au vestiaire. Il se changea rapidement, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps et risquer de se faire engueuler par Bailey qui avait eu la gentillesse de lui donner une seconde chance. Il s’arrêta un instant quand il vit une photo tomber de blouse blanche. Il l’a ramassa et la regarda avec tristesse. C’était une photo de Meredith et lui qu’Amelia avait prit le jour de la fête chez Jackson, où ils avaient failli mettre le feu d’ailleurs. Ils se regardaient avec amour, tous les deux un grand sourire aux lèvres. C’était l’une de ses photos préférés. Il eu un pincement au coeur car il avait bien peur de ne jamais pouvoir vivre ça de nouveau. Meredith avait fait tellement d’effort avec lui, pour s’ouvrir à lui et surtout le laisser entrer dans sa vie et celle de ses enfants. Et il avait tout gâché.

Il remit la photo dans sa poche, il l’avait toujours gardé dans sa blouse et la regardait pour se redonner du baume au coeur quand il avait eu une journée difficile et que Meredith ne pouvait pas être avec lui.

Une fois changé et ses idées remisent en place, il se dirigea directement vers les urgences. Une fois là bas, il eu encore le droit à plusieurs regards. Il vit Jackson qui le regarda bizarrement ainsi qu’Owen. Apparement personne ne s’attendait à le voir, ni maintenant ni jamais. A vrai dire, tout le monde pensait qu’il s’était enfui et qu’il n’allait jamais revenir. Même Meredith avait commencé à se faire une raison. On dit souvent pas de nouvelle bonne nouvelle, mais dans ce cas là c’était tout le contraire… C’était presque inespéré de la revoir ici en fait.

Andrew décida de faire comme si de rien n’était pour le moment et prit un patient en charge. Il s’occupa de son patient tout en gardant un oeil autour de lui au cas où Meredith arriverait. Il mourait d’envie de la voir et en même temps il avait peur, c’était un étrange sentiment.

Il emmena son patient au scanner et en attendant les résultats, Richard arriva dans la pièce. « Deluca » il dit d’une voix surprise. Andrew releva la tête aussi surpris que quelqu’un lui adresse enfin la parole. « bonjour Dr.Webber » Il esquissa un léger sourire pour montrer qu’il allait bien même si ce n’était pas totalement le cas. « je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour, on ne pensait pas te revoir… » « je sais… j’avais besoin de temps… »Andrew dit sans trop s’étaler, il appréciait Richard mais il ne préférait pas en parler avec lui. D’autant plus qu’il était comme un père pour Meredith et il devait sûrement lui en vouloir pour s’être séparer, de celle qu’il considérait comme sa fille, de cette façon. « J’espère que tu vas mieux alors » Richard dit sincèrement. Andrew hocha simplement la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur les résultats en face de lui. Il n’était pas d’humeur bavarde aujourd’hui mais il essayait quand même de faire bonne figure devant tout le monde pour montrer qu’il allait mieux qu’avant. Andrew ne croisa personne d’autre de familier de toute la matinée et c’était peut être mieux ainsi.


	2. Les retrouvailles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew fini par retrouver Meredith et doit lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle il avait subitement disparu

A l’heure du déjeuner, il acheta un sandwich à la cafétéria de l’hôpital puis se réfugia dans une salle de garde pour le manger. Il n’aurait pas supporté de manger seul à une table avec tous les regards dirigés vers lui. Il avait l’impression d’être un animal de foire.

Seulement, quelques minutes plus tard la porte s’ouvrit sur la personne qu’il voulait tellement voir depuis le début de cette journée: Meredith. Elle le vit et se figea sur place en le regardant dans les yeux. Andrew, qui était assis au bord du lit son sandwich dans ses mains, la regarda aussi sans savoir quoi dire. Il y eu un long moment de silence. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n’en sorti.

C’était si inespéré de le voir ici à nouveau que Meredith avait du mal à y croire. Il lui avait fait du mal, c’est vrai, mais elle était soulagé de le voir. De voir qu’il allait bien ou en tout cas qu’il avait l’air d’aller bien. Qu’il était toujours vivant, car oui l’idée qu’il soit mort avait déjà traversé l’esprit de Meredith.

Andrew se ressaisit, c’était un moment qu’il attendait depuis longtemps. « Meredith… » il murmura. « Qu’est ce que… Où est ce que tu étais ? » Meredith réussit à demander toujours planté à l’entrée de la salle avec une voix tremblante. Andrew baissa les yeux honteux, il savait qu’il devait lui parler de sa maladie et de ce qu’il avait fait et qu’il continuait à faire pour se soigner. Mais c’était dur d’avouer tous ça devant elle. « Je suis désolé » ce fut la seule chose qu’il réussit à dire face à elle.

Meredith le regarda tristement, il comptait toujours autant pour elle, elle n’avait pas réussi à l’oublier ne serait ce qu’une minute. Mais elle savait qu’elle aurait du mal à le pardonner facilement. Elle avait toujours cette tendance à se méfier des gens, à prendre ses précautions ou à se poser des centaines de questions pour ne pas être blessé à nouveau. Elle avait vécu trop de choses dans sa vie pour encore souffrir.

« Je… je ne comprends pas… » Meredith dit en continuant à le regarder. Andrew releva finalement la tête vers elle et croisa son regard rempli de tristesse et de déception. « Je ne pouvais pas rester ici… Je ne pouvais pas faire de mal à plus de gens… ». Il sentit les larmes monter, son traitement le rendait plus sensible et ses émotions semblaient toujours être plus intense qu’avant. Il tenta quand même de lui expliquer du mieux qu’il pouvait pourquoi il était parti si précipitamment sans prévenir personne. « J’ai la même maladie que mon père… j’ai été voir un psychiatre, je fais tout pour aller mieux. J’ai un traitement que je prends et je me sens déjà plus moi même » « Andrew… pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ? » Il la regarda dans les yeux « Meredith j’ai été horrible avec toi, tu ne méritais pas d’être traité de cette façon. J’ai été minable avec toi je ne voulais pas te faire plus de mal » il ne pu retenir quelques larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues. Le coeur de Meredith se brisa en le voyant ainsi, il lui faisait de la peine. Meredith réalisa que s’il s’était éloigné c’était pour la protéger. Elle hésita un instant puis s’approcha et s’assit à côté de lui. « Je suis désolé… » Il répéta encore une fois. Elle le regarda peiné et pris sa main dans la sienne « Je sais Andrew… je sais ». Andrew ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elle soit si compréhensive mais il appréciait qu’elle essaye de comprendre et surtout de l’écouter. Il regarda leurs mains et ne pu s’empêcher de caresser celle de Meredith avec son pouce. « J’espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour… » il murmura. En réponse, Meredith serra sa main. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à le pardonner tout de suite, même si ce n’était pas sa faute mais celle de sa maladie, elle préférait se laisser du temps avec lui même si elle ne le laisserai pas tomber, elle l’aiderai quoi qu’il arrive.

Ils firent interrompu par le biper de Meredith « je suis désolé je dois y aller » elle dit en regardant son biper. Elle releva la tête vers lui et vit qu’il avait encore les yeux pleins de larmes. « Je suis là si tu as besoin... » « merci » il dit timidement. Elle se leva et le regarda une dernière fois. Elle détestait le laisser comme ça « Andrew ? ». Le résident releva la tête vers la femme qu’il aimait « ça va aller » elle lui fit un petit sourire puis s’en alla. Sa dernière phrase redonna un peu d’espoir à Andrew même s’il savait que rien n’était gagné. Il était surtout effrayer d’avoir une nouvelle crise et de lui faire encore du mal et ça il ne le supporterait pas.

Meredith avait été biper aux urgences par Cormac qui venait de prendre en charge un enfant. « Qu’est ce que je peux faire pour t’aider ? » elle lui demanda en enfilant une blouse jaune. « J’ai besoin que tu lui fasses une échographie de l’abdomen pour voir s’il y a un saignement, pendant que je finis avec sa jambe » Meredith hocha la tête et s’activa « qu’est ce qui s’est passé ? » Elle demanda « accident de voiture, il était devant côté passager ». Meredith avait toujours un peu de mal à s’occuper d’enfants, ça faisait toujours un peu plus mal au coeur. Ayant des enfants elle même, elle ne pouvait pas s’imaginer sans eux. Ils étaient tout pour elle et lui donnait la force d’avancer chaque jour.

Cormac et Meredith faisaient une très bonne équipe quand il s’agissait de soigner des patients. Le petit garçon avaient été sorti d’affaire après une chirurgie qui fut un succès.

« Tu veux fêter ça ? » Cormac lui demanda alors qu’ils venaient de remonter du bloc et se trouvaient devant le bureau des infirmières. Ce qu’ils ne savaient pas c’est qu’Andrew se trouvait toute à côté et les regardait du coin de l’œil. Il était parti deux mois et Cormac semblait avoir mit le grappin sur Meredith. Il était mort de jalousie, il ne pouvait pas le cacher. Mais Meredith était la femme qu’il aimait plus que tout et il détestait voir un autre homme lui tourner autour d’autant plus qu’il ne s’agissait pas de n’importe qui.

« Oh je suis désolé mais j’ai promis à mes enfants de passer la soirée avec eux » « ne t’excuse pas il n’y a pas de problème, tu leur passera le bonjour de ma part » il dit avec un sourire plutôt charmeur. « Bien sûr » elle lui sourit aussi mais c’était plus par politesse. Meredith voyait bien qu’il essayait de la charmer mais elle savait déjà qu’elle n’irait pas plus loin que la case ami avec lui. Il était très gentil et agréable mais il n’était pas celui qu’elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier Andrew en un seul claquement de doigt.

Andrew qui avait assisté à la scène, fit soulagé de voir que Meredith avait refusé. Il gardait quand même un œil sur Cormac.

Meredith se changea et rentra chez elle, ravi à l’idée de passer du temps avec ses enfants. Elle libéra la nounou et commanda des pizzas pour tous les quatre, les enfants étaient tout content. Ils racontèrent chacun leur journée à Meredith qui les écoutait attentivement et leur souriait.

Ses enfants avaient beaucoup réclamer Andrew dans les premiers temps, Meredith mentait et leur disait qu’il travaillait beaucoup puis à un certain point ils ont arrêté de demander voyant qu’il ne revenait pas. Parfois Ellis demandait où était son « Drew » comme elle l’appelait et Meredith lui promettait à chaque fois qu’elle le verrait bientôt sans vraiment d’espoir.

La soirée se passa dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur. Une fois ses enfants couchés, elle prit un peu de temps pour elle. Elle repensa à Andrew. Elle était contente de savoir qu’il était de retour mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment leur relation allait évoluer. Elle espérait qu’elle évoluerait dans le bon sens et qu’un jour ils pourraient retrouver un peu de ce qu’ils avaient avant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plait, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser votre petit avis, une idée ou quelque chose à améliorer!


	3. La vie ne tient qu'à un file

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir retrouver Andrew, Meredith se réveille avec un étrange sentiment. Celui que l'on ressent quand quelque chose va mal se passer... très mal se passer...

Le lendemain matin, Meredith se réveilla avec un étrange sentiment. Le même sentiment que lorsqu’elle avait failli mourir à cause d’une bombe, cela ne présageait rien de bon… Elle tenta tant bien que mal de chasser ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit et de se préparer pour sa journée. Elle envoya un message à Andrew, elle avait envie de le voir et de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Mais il ne répondit pas alors que d’habitude quand il recevait un message de Meredith il répondait dans la seconde qui suivait. Peut être qu’il avait besoin de temps pour lui aussi après tout. 

Une fois prête, elle parti en voiture et déposa d’abord les trois enfants à l’école. Une fois chose faite, elle se rendit directement à l’hôpital. Elle prit un café à l’entrée pour bien commencer sa journée puis parti directement vers son bureau. Elle se changea en blouse bleue et attrapa le dossier de l’un de ses patients qu’elle devait aller voir. Meredith sorti de son bureau et traversa les couloirs en direction du bureau des infirmières. Tout le monde l’a regardait bizarrement sur son chemin et elle se demandait bien pourquoi. 

Quand elle arriva au bureau des infirmières, elle vit Carina de dos et s’approcha. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça » elle dit en rigolant. Carina se retourna les yeux rouges et des larmes le long des joues. « Carina ? Qu’est ce qui se passe ? » Meredith demanda en la visant dans un état pareil.  
Carina osa enfin la regarder dans les yeux et Meredith comprit immédiatement « Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ? Ou est-il ? » Elle dit paniqué. Elle avait comprit qu’il était arrivé quelque chose à Andrew. Quelque chose de grave.   
« Il… il a eu un accident de moto… » Carina dit d’une voix tremblante. Meredith resta sans voix, ça ne pouvait pas arriver une deuxième fois. Elle ne pouvait pas encore perdre la personne qu’elle aimait. « Il… il est… dans le coma… ». Meredith sentit les larmes monter mais elle se retenu de pleurer. « Ou est-il ? » Meredith répéta, elle voulait le voir, il fallait qu’elle le voit. « Il vient d’être monter du bloc dans une chambre en réanimation ». Meredith ne réfléchit pas une minute de plus et se mit à courir dans les couloirs. Tout le monde la regardait mais elle s’en fichait complètement, tout ce qu’elle voulait c’était voir Andrew. Elle monta les marches deux par deux jusqu’au service de réanimation. Elle passa devant toutes les chambres qui avaient des vitres pour pouvoir garder un oeil sur les patients. Elle vit Bailey et Richard un peu plus loin devant une chambre et savait qu’il était là.   
Elle s’avança et se figea en le voyant. Il était exactement comme Derek quand elle avait prit la décision de le débrancher. Il était relié à un respirateur et plusieurs machines se trouvaient autour de lui. 

Bailey s’approcha prudemment de Meredith et posa une main sur le bras de celle ci. « Est ce que… est ce qu’il… » Meredith n’arrivait même pas à faire une phrase sous le coup de l’émotion. « On va tout faire pour qu’il s’en sorte je te le promets Meredith » Bailey lui dit d’une voix rassurante même si rien n’était joué et que tout pouvait basculé. « Je peux… entrer ? » Bailey hocha la tête.  
Meredith s’avança d’un pas qui se voulait hésitant. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre. Elle resta quelques instants debout à le fixer puis fini enfin par s’assoir dans le fauteuil à côté de lui. Elle prit sa main froide dans la sienne et le regarda. « Andrew je t’en supplie réveille toi… on vient à peine de se retrouver, on a tellement de choses à vivre ensemble… » elle dit d’une voix brisé. C’était si douloureux de le voir dans cet état mais elle ne détachait pas son regard de lui dans l’espoir de voir ses yeux s’ouvrirent même si elle savait qu’il y avait très peu de chance.

Meredith resta à ses côtés toute la journée. Elle n’avait pas lâché sa main. Elle ne voulait pas partir, elle avait peur qu’il se passe quelque chose si elle partait. Le voir comme ça, si fragile et vulnérable lui fendait le cœur. Elle savait qu’il aurait du se débarrasser de cette maudite moto depuis longtemps... 

Un mois s’écoula sans qu’Andrew ne se réveille. Meredith était là tous les jours dès qu’elle avait un moment. Elle passait parfois la nuit avec lui, à ses côtés. Parfois elle lui parlait et lui racontait son travail ou ce que faisaient les enfants et surtout à quel point il lui manquait. Il lui arrivait de bouger un doigt et l’espace d’un instant Meredith retrouvait un espoir même si elle savait que ce n’était qu’un réflexe de son corps. 

Un jour, à la fin de la semaine, Meredith venait de finir sa garde et se dirigeait comme d’habitude vers la chambre d’Andrew. Elle y entra doucement et le regarda. Il n’avait pas bougé.   
Meredith s’approcha du lit et pour la première fois depuis l’accident, elle craqua et se mit à pleurer. Elle venu s’allonger à côté d’Andrew et mit sa tête dans son cou en pleurant. C’était si dur de le voir comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ce qu’elle avait vécu avec Derek. Connaître de nouveau cette douleur n’était même pas envisageable. Elle passa un bras autour d’Andrew et pleura pendant plusieurs minutes. « Andrew... je t’aime... s’il te plaît ne me laisse pas... bats toi de toutes tes forces » elle dit en sanglotant. Elle caressa son visage puis se redressa. Elle s’assit de nouveau dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit et prit sa main dans la sienne comme à son habitude. Elle finit par s’endormir fatigué et inquiète.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon notre cher Andrew est maintenant dans le coma... oups. Va t'il s'en sortir ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre :)  
> Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, je suis contente de voir que l'histoire vous plait!


	4. L'amour de ma vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew va t-il finir par sortir de son coma ? Meredith va t-elle rester à ses côtés ?

La nuit où Meredith avait pleuré dans les bras d’Andrew toujours inconscient, elle se réveilla en sentant la main d’Andrew serré la sienne très légèrement. « Andrew ? » elle murmura. À force de rester dans cette chambre, elle avait peur d’avoir des hallucinations. Mais c’était bien vrai, il serra de nouveau sa main même si c’était encore très léger. Elle se leva pour s’assoir au bord du lit et caressa sa main « je suis là Andrew... » elle espérait qu’il apprécierait sa présence. Après quelques minutes, elle vit ses paupières trembler, Meredith retenait son souffle. Et lorsqu’il ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle sentit son cœur battre de nouveau et un sentiment de soulagement l’envahir. Elle ne pu empêcher quelques larmes de couler le long de ses joues.

Le regard d’Andrew se dirigea immédiatement vers Meredith et son pouce se mit à caresser la main de celle qu’il l’aimait. A peine réveiller, il voulait faire en sorte que Meredith ne s’inquiète pas pour lui et qu’elle aille bien. Elle bipa ses médecins et elle n’attendit pas que Bailey ou qui que ce soit arrive pour l’extuber. Elle le fit avec douceur et délicatesse pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il se racla un peu la gorge et toussa une fois retiré.

« Ça va ? » elle demanda en posant une main sur son épaule « tu... m’as...manqué » il murmura. Elle sourit « toi aussi tu m’as manqué » quelques larmes de joie coulèrent à nouveau et Andrew utilisa le peu de force qu’il avait pour amener sa main jusqu’à la joue de Meredith et essuyer ses larmes. Il était heureux que Meredith soit la première personne qu’il voit à son réveil et surtout qu’elle soit là tout simplement. « Comment tu te sens ? » Meredith demanda en s’asseyant au bord du lit « ça va » il répondit. « Est ce que tu as mal quelque part ? » elle voulait être sur qu’il allait bien. « Ma tête » il réussit à dire. « C’est normal ça devrait passé, Amelia a du t’opérer... tu te souviens de ce qui s’est passé ? ». Andrew réfléchit mais avait du mal à se souvenir « ce n’est pas grave, ne force pas... » elle dit avec une voix douce et rassurante. « Tu... tu as eu un accident de moto... » elle lui dit pour essayer de raviver sa mémoire. « Tu n’arrives pas à t’en souvenir ? » il fit non de la tête. « Ça va peut être revenir ne t’inquiète pas » elle lui sourit puis la porte s’ouvrît sur Bailey, Carina et Amelia.

« Contente de voir que tu es de retour parmi nous » Bailey dit avec un petit sourire. Carina s’approcha et fit un câlin à son petit frère « tu m’as fais peur » « Je suis coriace » Il dit en lui souriant.

Après un bilan général de Bailey et Amelia, tout avait l’air normal ce qui soulagea Carina et Meredith, il lui faudrait simplement un peu de temps pour retrouver toute sa mémoire. Il devrait bien sur rester encore un peu de temps à l’hôpital et être suivit par un kinésithérapeute car son corps n’avait pas bougé depuis 1 mois et c’était déjà beaucoup.

Tout le monde fini par sortir de la chambre sauf Meredith. Elle se rassit dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit et le regarda avec un sourire. « Tu vas bien ? Les enfants ? » Andrew demanda en la regardant dans les yeux « Tout le monde va bien et moi aussi maintenant que tu es réveillé » ça lui faisait plaisir qu’il se préoccupe de ses enfants, le courant était toujours bien passé entre lui et ses trois enfants « Tu étais inquiète pour moi ? » Meredith fit surprise par sa question « Bien sur Andrew… J’étais là tous les jours… tu sais bien que tu comptes pour moi… » elle avoua. Elle n’était pas vraiment du genre à montrer ses sentiments mais il lui avait vraiment fait peur et elle avait surtout eu peur de le perdre. Ce qui est quelque chose qu’elle n’aurait pas supporter.

Les paroles de Meredith lui firent chaud au coeur, peut être que tout n’était pas perdu après tout.

Après ce moment, ils passèrent plusieurs heures à parler et surtout à rattraper le temps perdu. Meredith retrouvait la même atmosphère qu’auparavant entre eux ce qui était vraiment agréable.

Ils se regardaient tous les deux avec des étoiles dans les yeux. La flamme qu’Andrew croyait éteinte, après ce qu’il lui avait fait subir, était en fait encore bien là. Peut être même encore plus qu’avant.

A vrai dire, il n’avait jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiments envers quelqu’un auparavant. C’était la première fois. La première fois qu’il avait ces étoiles dans les yeux, ces papillons dans le ventre, ce sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. Même avec Sam, qu’il pensait être l’amour de sa vie, il n’avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de comparable. L’amour de sa vie s’était Meredith et maintenant il le savait, il en était sur et certain. Et c’est pour ça qu’il se promit de ne plus jamais lui faire de mal quoi qu’il en coute et qu’il ne pourrait jamais l’abandonner. Elle était trop précieuse à ses yeux. Une femme comme elle avec un homme comme lui c’était inespéré à ses yeux, presque un miracle. Il savait aussi très bien que Meredith avait un passé qu’il ne pouvait pas effacer mais il respecterait toujours ce passé, parfois douloureux pour elle. Il voulait être à ses côtés dans chaque épreuve, il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Il n’allait pas gâcher cette deuxième chance que Meredith semblait lui accorder.

Les jours qui suivirent, Meredith jongla entre son travail, les enfants et Andrew qui devait rester encore un peu à l’hôpital. Il voyait un kiné tous les jours qui l’aidait à se remettre de son coma. Meredith essayait d’être là pour l’encourager et le motiver car il lui arrivait d’avoir des coups de mous, ce qui était normal après avoir passé 1 mois presque coupé du monde. Elle le voyait faire quand même des progrès et ça lui faisait plaisir. Et pour Andrew voir le sourire de celle qui l’aimait était la meilleure des récompenses.

Leur relation se reconstruisait au fur et à mesure, ils laissaient les choses se faire naturellement et tout se passait plutôt bien pour le bonheur des deux chirurgiens.   
Andrew était seulement inquiet d’une seule chose : Cormac. Il l’avait vu tourner autour d’elle à travers les vitres de sa chambre et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ne pouvait pas le cacher, il était jaloux. Meredith ne faisait pas vraiment attention au chirurgien pédiatrique. Elle l’appréciait mais elle le trouvait peut être un peu trop insistant. Il pouvait bien voir qu’elle passait tout son temps avec Andrew et pas avec lui. En plus de ça elle lui avait déjà dit qu’Andrew était son premier après Derek et que c’était sincère. Elle espérait qu’il finisse par comprendre ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour l'attente mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!  
> Enjoy :)


	5. Bienvenue chez toi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew se remet de son accident et rentre à la maison avec Meredith et ses enfants

Après 1 semaine supplémentaire à l’hôpital, Bailey et Amelia avaient autorisé Andrew à sortir. « C’est une super nouvelle » Meredith dit avec un grand sourire. Andrew lui sourit en retour, il appréhendait un peu de rentrer car il avait encore un peu de mal à marcher seul ou à faire certaines choses du quotidien. Meredith remarqua qu’il était dans ses pensées et prit sa main. « Tu vas venir à la maison d’accord ? » Andrew tourna la tête vers elle « tu es sur ? Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi » « ne raconte pas de bêtises! Ce sera plus facile pour toi je pourrais t’aider et tu ne vas pas rester tout seul dans ton appartement » « merci beaucoup Mer » il dit en caressant sa main « c’est normal, je vais préparer ton sac avec tes affaires » elle se leva et regroupa toutes les affaires d’Andrew dans la chambre pendant que celui ci se relevait doucement de son lit. Meredith s’approcha et lui tendit ses mains avec un sourire. « Merci » il dit presque gêné, il n’avait vraiment pas l’habitude d’être aidé pour tout faire. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et se leva doucement. Bailey lui avait apporté une fauteuil roulant. « Je peux marcher » Andrew dit en regardant le fauteuil « ça sera plus simple pour toi Andrew, ce n’est pas pour longtemps » Meredith dit d’une voix rassurante « d’accord... » il dit en voyant son visage, il craquait tout le temps en la regardant, elle avait ce pouvoir sur lui.

Elle l’aida à s’installer dans le fauteuil et prit son sac. « Prêt ? » elle lui demanda « prêt » il dit sûr de lui, c’est ce qu’il attendait depuis longtemps. Meredith poussa le fauteuil et ils traversèrent les couloirs de l’hôpital jusqu’à l’extérieur. Ils arrivèrent à sa voiture et Meredith l’aida à s’installer côté passager. Une fois fait, elle s’assit face au volant et démarra la voiture « Rentrons à la maison » elle dit contente. Le trajet fit rapidement, les deux arboraient un grand sourire heureux de rentrer mais surtout de se retrouver.

Arrivé devant la maison, Meredith sorti de la voiture et en fit le tour pour aider Andrew. Elle passa un bras dans son dos et l’aida à marcher jusqu’au perron. Meredith prit les clés dans sa poche et ouvrit la porte d’entrée « Bon retour à la maison » elle dit en le regardant avec un sourire. Cela touchait beaucoup Andrew qu’elle le considère comme une personne faisant parti de la maison. Un peu comme un membre de la famille.

La maison était d’ailleurs très calme, il n’y avait personne. Les enfants étaient à l’école et les soeurs de Meredith travaillaient. Ils entrèrent et Meredith aida Andrew à s’installer dans le canapé. Elle fit en sort qu’il soit confortable avec des cousins « tu es bien là ? » « c’est parfait ne t’inquiète pas » il dit avec un sourire. « Je vais chercher tes affaires dans la voiture je reviens » elle s’empressa de retourner à la voiture pour prendre le sac d’Andrew et le sien.

Andrew regarda autour de lui, rien n’avait changé. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas mit les pieds dans cette maison et ça faisait un bien fou de s’y retrouver. Il avait de bons souvenirs avec Meredith ici et il s’y sentait tout simplement bien. Encore plus quand on pouvait entendre le rire des enfants et celui de Meredith.

Son regard s’arrêta sur une photo que Meredith avait encadré et posé sur une étagère de la bibliothèque. Il se rappelait très bien de cette photo et de pourquoi il l’avait prise. C’était le jour où Meredith lui avait demandé s’il aimait les enfants en d’autres mots s’il pourrait vivre avec elle et ses trois enfants. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu’il les adorait et que ça ne poserait jamais de problème. Et le soir même après que Meredith ai expliqué à ses enfants pourquoi Andrew serait la bien plus souvent, il était venu et ils avaient pris cette photo tous les cinq. Andrew adorait cette photo, on pouvait voir cinq personnes heureuses avec un immense sourire, comme une vraie famille… Même si Andrew avait été clair il ne voulait jamais remplacer Derek.

Il fit étonné d’encore voir cette photo ici après ce qui s’était passé. Il espérait d’ailleurs que sa maladie ne revienne pas au galop, à cause de son accident son traitement avait été arrêté et il n’avait toujours pas reprit.

« Me revoilà! » Meredith dit en entrant à nouveau dans le salon. Andrew sortit de ses pensées et sourit à celle qu’il aimait. « Les enfants ne vont pas tarder à rentrer avec Maggie je pense, ils vont être content de te revoir. Ellis n’a pas arrêté de me parler de toi ces derniers jours » « c’est vrai ? » il dit avec un grand sourire. Il avait noué un lien particulier avec la petite fille, il aimait beaucoup joué avec elle et la faire rire. Il était content qu’elle ne l’ai pas oublié. « Bien sûr elle m’a dit que tu lui manquais et qu’elle comptait te faire un gros câlin » « j’ai hâte... ils m’ont manqué aussi ». Meredith s’assit à côté de lui et après quelques secondes d’hésitation, Andrew passa un bras autour d’elle. « Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi... » « Il n’y a pas de quoi... je veux que tu ailles mieux et comme je l’ai dit... tu comptes beaucoup pour moi » ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avec amour et tendresse. Il l’a serra un peu plus contre lui et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu’a qu’ils entendent la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir. Meredith releva la tête « Ne bouge pas » elle le regarda avec un sourire et rejoignit les enfants dans l’entrée. « Coucou mes coeurs vous avez passer une bonne journée ? » « Oui! » Ils s’exclamèrent en coeur. « Merci de les avoir ramené » Elle dit en regardant Maggie « pas de problème, il est là ? » Meredith hocha avec un sourire en coin. Maggie n’avait pas vu sa soeur aussi heureuse depuis longtemps et ça lui faisait plaisir car Meredith le méritait après tout ce qu’il lui était arrivé. « Les enfants il y a quelqu’un dans le salon qui aimerait beaucoup vous dire bonjour » « Drew ?! » Ellis s’exclama avec de grand yeux et un immense sourire. Elle n’attendit même pas la réponse et se précipita dans le salon « Drewww!! » Elle se jeta dans ses bras « Coucou princesse » Andrew la serra dans ses bras et caressa son dos « Drew tu m’as manqué » « Toi aussi Ellis ». Il était ému que la petite fille l’accueil ainsi, ça lui faisait chaud au coeur. Zola et Bailey suivirent leur soeur et s’assirent à côté d’Andrew. Meredith les regarda tous les quatre avec un sourire, elle était contente que ses enfants réagissent ainsi. « Maman a dit que tu avais un bobo alors moi j’étais triste » Ellis expliqua à Andrew « est ce que tu as toujours ton bobo ? » « Encore un peu » Il lui dit en montrant son attelle au bras car il avait cassé son poignet « Mais je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant tu n’as plus à être triste princesse » Ellis sourit et lui fit de nouveau un câlin.

Ils passèrent un bon moment tous les cinq à rigoler et surtout à écouter les histoires des trois enfants. Meredith ne pouvait pas rêver d’une meilleure soirée avec l’homme qu’elle aimait et ses enfants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour tous vos commentaires


	6. Incontrôlable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La maladie d'Andrew refait rapidement surface et il essaye de la gérer du mieux qu'il peut mais c'est compliqué...

Andrew retrouvait peu à peu ses marques au sein de la maison, avec Meredith et avec les enfants. Il récupérait aussi de son accident, Meredith faisait toujours en sorte qu’il se sente bien et ça le touchait beaucoup qu’elle prenne autant soin de lui.

Il y avait un seul problème à ce parfait tableau: la maladie d’Andrew. Il n’avait absolument rien dit à Meredith mais il le sentait, il sentait qu’il pouvait exploser à n’importe quel moment. Il avait moins de patience, il était plus vite agacé et sensible. Il faisait toujours en sorte de se contenir mais il ne pourrait plus se contenir très longtemps et la dernière chose qu’il voulait c’était de faire du mal à Meredith ou à ses enfants. Mais aussi bête que cela puisse paraitre, il n’osait pas lui dire qu’il avait besoin de son traitement. Il avait encore du mal à se l’avouer a lui même, à s’avouer qu’il avait cette maladie… alors à quelqu’un d’autre, qui plus est la femme qu’il aime, cela lui semblait impossible. Il ne savait pas à qui en parler car il était terrifié, sa maladie lui faisait peur car sans un traitement, elle était incontrôlable et c’était ça le plus dur à gérer pour le résident.

Ce jour là, il était d’ailleurs sur les nerfs sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il restait plutôt froid dans ses réponses et ne parlait pas ou que si cela était indispensable. Meredith était assez occupé avec les 3 enfants et n’avait pas remarqué son changement d’humeur et de comportement. « Andrew tu peux me passer mon téléphone, il est juste a côté de toi » Andrew lui tendit sans dire un mot. « Merci » elle dit avec un sourire. « Les enfants dépêchez vous d’enfiler vos chaussures on doit y aller sinon on va être en retard! ». Meredith attrapa son manteau et s’approcha d’Andrew qui était assit dans le canapé « ça va aller ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » « Non merci » il dit tout bas. « Il y a toujours de quoi manger dans le frigo si tu as faim et comme d’habitude tu m’appelles si tu as besoin de moi » « je vais aller faire un tour dehors » « ça va aller ? » Meredith demanda inquiète. Les seules fois où il était sorti, Meredith l’avait toujours accompagné pour être sur que tout se passe bien. Cette question énerva Andrew « puisque je te dis que tout va bien! Je peux sortir tout seule, je ne suis pas un bébé! » Il s’exclama. Il se leva du canapé et quitta le salon. Meredith ne s’attendait pas à cette réaction. « Les enfants allez vous installez dans la voiture » elle ne voulait surtout pas qu’ils assistent à ça. Ils obéirent et Meredith regarda Andrew tristement. « Andrew s’il te plait qu’est ce qui ne va pas ? » Elle demanda calmement « Lâche moi ! Je ne suis pas ton enfant » il lui lança en pleine figure avant de quitter la maison. Meredith se sentit désemparé, elle savait que c’était sa maladie et que s’il était comme ça c’est qu’il n’avait pas pris ses médicaments. Pourquoi il n’avait rien dit ? Et en plus de ça, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, ce n’était pas sa faute. Il n’était pas lui même.

Andrew avait tracé hors de la maison. Il avançait tête baissé sans même regardé où il allait. Il bouillonnait, c’était plus fort que lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il était énervé et voulait hurler sur tout le monde. Il n’arrivait pas à se contrôler et il lui fallut 2 bonnes heures pour redescendre et enfin se calmer. C’est à ce moment qu’il se rendit compte la façon dont il s’était adressé à Meredith. Il lui avait encore crié dessus et maintenant qu’il le réalisait il s’en voulait énormément. Il s’était promis de ne plus lui faire mal et il avait encore échoué.

Meredith était parti au travail la tête ailleurs. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu’elle faisait car elle n’arrêtait pas de penser à Andrew et Amelia qui était juste à côté d’elle s’en rendit rapidement compte.

« Tout va bien ? » Amelia demanda « Oui… » Meredith menti sans relever la tête. « Tu es sure ? » Amelia insista, elle savait très bien que quelque chose tracassait sa belle soeur. Meredith ne dit rien pendant un court instant puis releva finalement la tête « C’est Andrew… » elle avoua « qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ? » Amelia se risqua à demander, elle avait bien vu que Meredith n’en parlait pas souvent mais qu’elle était touchée. « Il n’a pas repris son traitement depuis son accident et ce matin… il s’est énervé… » Elle dit simplement. « Et où est-il maintenant ? » « Je ne sais pas… il est sorti de la maison sans rien je m’inquiète… » « je suis sur qu’il va bien ne t’en fais » Amelia posa sa main sur l’épaule de Meredith pour lui montrer son soutien « Mais tu devrais parler avec lui et essayer de lui faire reprendre son traitement » Meredith hocha la tête. Amelia avait raison, ils devaient discuter pour que Meredith sache le pourquoi du comment. Il était important pour Andrew, et pour leur couple, qu’il reprenne son traitement. C’est ce qui lui permettait d’avoir un équilibre et surtout de se sentir bien. « Merci » Meredith dit tout bas en regardant Amelia « pas de problème… fais quandmême attention à toi… ne t’oublie pas, je sais qu’avec Andrew s’est compliqué à gérer » Meredith hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

Ne pas s’oublier… c’était difficile car elle pensait sans arrêt à ses enfants, à Andrew ou a son boulot mais jamais à elle même. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu’elle ne s’était poser la question si elle allait bien, si elle était vraiment heureuse… et maintenant qu’elle se posait la question elle ne savait même pas y répondre. En un sens elle était car elle avait retrouvé Andrew et que tout se passait bien avec ses enfants et au boulot mais dans un autre, elle était perdu car elle ne savait pas où sa relation avec Andrew allait la mener car ils n’avaient pas eu l’occasion de parler de ça et aussi, il fallait le dire, sa maladie lui faisait peur. Elle ne savait pas comment la gérer, ni comment se comporter face à lui quand il faisait une crise. Elle essayait toujours de rester calme, d’essayer de le comprendre et de le raisonner mais la plus part du temps elle prenait tout en plein face.

Tant d’incertitudes et si peu de réponses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passée! Je vous laisse ce chapitre pour vous occupez au cas où on vous aurait pas donner assez de devoirs ;)   
> Désolé si je poste de façon irrégulière, j'ai zéro excuse mdr surtout que je n'ai pas repris les cours oops...  
> Enjoy :)


	7. Les plaies du coeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew revient chez Meredith après plusieurs heures passé dehors à broyer du noir

Quand Meredith rentra chez elle le soir même, ce fit avec la boule au ventre. Elle espérait qu’il soit rentré et calmé. Il fallait qu’elle lui parle et qu’ils discutent ensemble pour de vrai.

Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva la maison plongé dans un silence pesant. Andrew n’était pas là… Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Elle posa ses affaires dans l’entrée et attrapa son portable dans sa poche. Elle appuya d’abord sur le contact d’Andrew mais elle tomba directement sur le répondeur ce qui fit grandir un peu plus son inquiétude. Elle décida alors d’appeler Carina peut être qu’elle en savait plus qu’elle, en tout cas elle l’espérait.

« Allô? » Meredith fit au moins rassuré que Carina lui réponde « Carina c’est Meredith… dis moi que tu sais où est Andrew » « Oh non il a eu une crise » « Oui… » Meredith dit avec une voix triste « Je suis désolé je ne sais pas du tout où il est… je vais essayer de l’appeler » « ça ne sert à rien il a éteint son téléphone » « Oh… ne t’inquiète pas d’accord ? Il va revenir, je suis désole on me bipe je dois y aller » « Pas de problème je te tiens au courant si j’ai des nouvelles, merci quand même » « Merci à toi Meredith, Andrew à de la chance de t’avoir ». Les paroles de Carina firent apparaitre un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Meredith.

Après avoir raccroché, elle se demanda ce qu’elle devait faire. Elle n’avait aucun moyen de savoir où Andrew pouvait être. Elle pris la décision d’attendre une petite heure en espérant le voir revenir.

Alors qu’elle se trouvait dans la salle de jeu pour ranger tous les jouets qui trainaient, elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle s’empressa d’aller voir et vit Andrew à travers la porte vitrée. Elle n’hésita pas un instant et ouvrit la porte. La joie de le savoir de retour fit de courte durée en voyant son visage. On aurait dit qu’il avait pleuré pendant plusieurs heures. Il avait ce regard perdu et les yeux rouges. « Andrew… » Meredith vit le même Andrew qu’elle avait ramené chez elle juste après l’opération de Richard. « Mer… je suis désolé.. je ne sais pas… je… » il avait la voix hésitante et tremblante « Ce n’est rien, rentre » Elle le prit gentiment pas le bras et le fit entrer.

Il était tout penaud et semblait ailleurs, il avait les yeux embués de larmes. Le coeur de Meredith se fendit à cette vision. « Viens avec moi » elle dit d’une voix douce. Elle prit sa main et le fit s’assoir dans le canapé. Elle le laissa un instant et revenu avec un verre d’eau, une part de tarte aux pommes qu’il avait fait avant hier ainsi qu’un plaid. Elle déplia le plaid et le posa sur ses épaules pour qu’il se réchauffe un peu. Elle s’assit ensuite à côté de lui et lui tendit le verre d’eau. Il hésita un instant puis bu le verre entier avant de le reposer sur la table basse en face de lui. « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » Elle demanda en désignant la part de tarte. Il fixa l’assiette mais ne dit rien. Elle posa sa main prudemment sur son bras et le caressa délicatement. « ça va aller Andrew ». Elle essayait de capter son regard mais il fixait devant lui sans bouger. « et si tu t’allongeais un peu et que tu essayais de dormir ? ». Il hocha la tête. « Viens tu seras mieux dans le lit » il ne dit rien et se laissa guider pas Meredith. Elle l’emmena jusqu’à sa chambre une main dans son dos. Depuis qu’il était revenu, il dormait dans le canapé mais cette fois ci Meredith le laissa dormir dans le lit, il avait besoin de réconfort. Elle l’aida à retirer ses chaussures et il enleva son jean pour être plus a l’aise. Une fois allongé dans le lit, Meredithrabattu la couette sur lui et s’assit au bord du lit. Il était allongé sur le côté et avait déjà fermé les yeux.

Elle le regarda un instant avec inquiétude mais aussi avec amour car malgré tout, elle l’aimait bien plus qu’elle n’osait le dire. Elle caressa son visage et ses cheveux bruns délicatement avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle se leva ensuite et le laissa se reposer.

Il paraissait si fragile que Meredith en avait mal au coeur. Elle ferait tout pour qu’il se sente mieux, elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Quand elle redescendit dans le salon, elle s’assit dans le canapé et respira un bon coup. Tout va bien se passer elle se répéta. Elle voulait sincèrement que tout se passe bien mais les choses semblaient mal parti.

Lorsque les enfants rentrèrent de l’école avec Maggie, elle se concentra sur eux pour évacuer son anxiété concernant Andrew. Quand elle eu quelques minutes, elle expliqua la situation à Maggie qui était la pour la soutenir. Elle ne voulait que le bonheur de Meredith qui avait déjà vécu beaucoup trop d’évènements tragiques pour en connaitre de nouveaux. Après leur petite discussion et avoir couché tout le monde elle rejoignit sa chambre en pyjama où Andrew dormait profondément. Elle s’approcha sans faire de bruit et se glissa de son côté du lit. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu’il n’avait pas dormi avec elle mais ça faisait aussi un bien fou de le sentir de nouveau près d’elle. Il lui faisait dos mais elle fixait quand même son dos, elle espérait vraiment qu’il aille un peu mieux le lendemain.

Malgré tout, elle réussit à s’endormir après quelques minutes toutes ces émotions l’avaient épuisé.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Andrew se réveilla subitement, en sueur. Il regarda autour de lui perdu comme s’il n’était jamais venu dans cette pièce. « Meredith Meredith » il l’appela sans même voir qu’elle était à côté de lui. Meredith ne tarda pas à se réveiller en entendant sa voix qu’elle connaissait par coeur. Elle se frotta les yeux et les ouvrit encore un peu endormi. « Andrew tout va bien ? » Elle demanda inquiète. Elle se releva pour se mettre en position assise « Meredith » il l’a regarda enfin dans les yeux. Un regard perdu, honteux et désolé. « tout va bien Andrew » elle n’hésita pas une seconde à le prendre dans ses bras et caressa son dos comme elle aimait tant le faire pour le rassurer. Il nicha alors sa tête dans le cou de Meredith tout penaud. « Je suis là tout va bien » elle dit d’une voix douce et qui se voulait surtout rassurante. « Je suis désolé... je suis désolé Mer » il dit en sanglotant « hey ce n’est rien, calme toi, tout va bien ». Elle sentit ses bras l’entourer pour qu’il puisse la serrer contre lui. Il avait l’air tellement vulnérable comme ça, Meredith avait du mal à se dire que c’était le Andrew qu’elle avait connu il y a quelques mois maintenant.

Elle continua de caresser son dos délicatement ce qui l’apaisa rapidement. Il finit par se rendormir contre elle, exténué. Elle le garda contre elle le reste de la nuit, sa tête posé contre la sienne. « Je t’aime » elle murmura avant de s’endormir à nouveau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour l'attente! en tout cas j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant cette petite histoire :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ce premier chapitre n'est que le commencement, j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira!
> 
> J'attends vos avis :) Soyez indulgents c'est ma première fan fiction mais étant une grande fan de Grey's Anatomy et de Merluca je me devais d'écrire cette histoire.


End file.
